<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulfilling Their Urges by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284551">Fulfilling Their Urges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Cock Cage, Creampie, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Size Difference, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, butt plug, dark au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Harry’s urges are under complete control, it was time for him to help Sirius and Remus fulfill their urges. </p><p>Kinktober 2020 Day 30:  Double Penetration</p><p>Final Part of Urges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fulfilling Their Urges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry whined into Sirius’ mouth, shifting his hips so another inch of his Godfather’s cock slipped into him. Sirius had his hands firm on Harry’s ass cheeks, kneading and groping them as the teen on his lap squirmed and sank a bit lower. Harry’s head was tipped back as Sirius sucked and lapped at Harry’s exposed throat as the last bit of his cock settled into place inside of Harry’s hole. </p><p> “See how easy that was baby? Your little boy hole is learning what it’s truly made for. Can you tell us what that is baby?” Sirius crooned as he looked at Remus over Harry’s pale shoulder to see the other man was already lubing up his fingers and his cock as he watched the two of them with the golden eyes of Moony. </p><p> “For taking cock Siri, all of my holes are meant to be filled,” Harry repeated what Sirius had told him enough times that it was stuck in his head. Sirius wasn’t wrong, now that Harry has had every one of his holes filled with a sounding rod or a cock he knew that the words were true. </p><p> “I think this little hole of yours can be filled a bit more, don’t you agree Sirius?” Remus stated as he rubbed at Harry’s stretched rim with his wet fingers as he pressed his cock against Harry’s ass cheek in a silent show of what was about to come next. </p><p> “Completely right Remmy, what do you think baby? Can you be a good boy and take both our cocks in your little boy hole hm?” Sirius stroked Harry’s hips soothingly as he rocked his cock a bit deeper into the teen on his lap. </p><p> “Mm, ah, ah, y-yes! I can do it! I want it!” Harry nodded eagerly, drool slipping down his chin as Remus pressed two of his fingers into Harry’s full hole, spread them wide and rocking them in and out of Harry without pause. Sirius had to kiss Harry to muffle his high-pitched noises as he adjusted to the new stretch.</p><p> “Play with your cute nipples baby, focus on that while Remus gets settled inside of your little hole,” Sirius instructed as he stroked Harry’s caged and plugged cock. Harry gulped as he blinked wetly as he fumbled with his chest, plucking and twisting his nipples until they were red and peaked. </p><p>Harry arched and sobbed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks as the head of Remus’ cock pushed into him. Harry relaxed and pinched his nipples harshly as he tugged them out from his chest as Remus inched his fat cock inside of his tight hole next to Sirius. Harry had never felt this full and his mind went empty when another inch was pressed into him. </p><p>Harry’s head lolled to the side, eyes going blank as he gasped and shook as both of the cocks settled deep inside of him. Harry managed to look down and he whimpered at the sight of his distended stomach, his flat stomach was bulging obscenely and Harry loved it as it was visible proof that he had both the older men inside of him. </p><p> “So tight, Sirius I don’t think I’m going to last long,” Remus warned between gritted teeth while his eyes burned gold as he stared down at where Harry’s once tight, virgin hole was obscenely wide as it fluttered around both his and Sirius’ cock. </p><p> “I’m sure our baby won’t mind, look at him. He’s already so out of it and we haven’t even started to fuck him yet.” Sirius crooned as he turned Harry’s head to the side so Remus could see how out of it he already was. Remus chuckled and shifted his hips, all three of them moaning when the action shifted their cocks from their place pressed together inside of Harry’s ass. </p><p>Sirius had a smug look on his face as he held Harry’s ass cheeks wide and relaxed as Remus curled his hand around Harry’s throat loosely as he began to fuck into the teen.</p><p>Harry whimpered and keened as he mindlessly tortured his nipples as he was split open on the older men’s thick cocks. His caged cock was painfully hard and pushing at the sound in his cock but it all blurred together as Remus grunted behind him as his balls slapped against his ass as the werewolf pounded into him. </p><p>Harry squealed when Sirius started moving as well making noises of pleasure and his hands were like steel bands on Harry’s thin hips. His Godfather held him in place as he and Remus pounded into his ass, using his hole for their pleasure uncaring about the way Harry was limply bouncing on their cocks as fat tears trickled down his cheeks as he drooled and moaned helplessly. </p><p> Harry felt a wet warmth he had felt a few times before enter him and he could feel the load of cum that was just shot into him ooze out around the two cocks filling him. Harry shuddered as he felt another burst of hot cum enter him and in unison, the two older men pulled out and a gush of cum followed. </p><p>Harry sobbed as his hole stayed gaped in the shape of their cocks and he could feel all their wonderful cum flow out of him even as he tried to clench up but his muscles were so lax that his rim barely even flexed. </p><p> “Filthy little boy,” Remus commented fondly and Harry’s ears burned.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you.” Harry sobbed, eyes rolling up into his head when a large plug was shoved into his hole, keeping their cum plugged inside of him and keeping his achingly empty hole filled. </p><p> “You did good baby, you deserved that plug. Keep being a good boy for us and you’ll keep being plugged up after we finish with you. You want to be our good boy don’t you?” Sirius crooned as he stroked Harry’s hair tenderly, eyes still dark and a smug smirk on his lips as Remus rubbed at Harry’s puffy, sore hole around the thick plug. </p><p> “I do, I want to be your good boy forever.” Harry nodded eagerly before he sighed happily when Sirius kissed him in reward before he was turned and he kissed Remus as well.</p><p> “You’ll be our good boy forever baby, don’t worry about that.” There was a dark tinge to Sirius’ words but Harry was too far gone to notice or care, all he heard was that they weren’t going to give him up and that’s what he latched onto. </p><p>They were so good to him, they took control of him in every way possible and gave him such nice rewards. Harry would be their good boy and let them use him however they wanted for as long as they wanted, which hopefully was forever like they promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>